This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Generally, an integrated circuit (IC) having components of a computing system provided on a single chip typically refers to system on a chip (SoC). The SoC is fabricated to include digital, analog, mixed-signal, and/or radio-frequency (RF) capability on a single chip substrate. SoC applications are useful for mobile electronic devices due to their low power consumption and minimal area impact in embedded systems. Due to a denser layout, SoC devices may have a higher defect density than other types of logic circuits, and to improve operating functionality SoC devices, the SoC devices should be tested to evaluate process variation of the SoC devices.